Alternate Universe
by Shamera
Summary: A little romance between Shmi and QuiGon in a perfect universe


The charactors don't belong to me, although I can wish, can't I? =) 

Summory: This is an alternate universe. I think that Shmi and Qui-Gon belong together, and no one can convince me otherwise. The little gestures, and those shared words... *sighs* It's such a shame. 

Alternate Universe a star wars fanfic by Shamera 

The warm breath on Shmi's neck brought her out of her daydreams. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled. She leaned hack just a bit as arms encircled her waist, and rested her head on the person behind her. She sighed as she thought back to her baby Anakin, who had been taken to be trained as a Jedi with the first month of his birth. But that was the way of the Republic, and she couldn't help that her Anakin had been Force-sensative. 

She and her husband had had a great argument after Shmi found out that she was preganet. She had tried to tell him that she didn't know what happened, but her husband was stubborn. He knew that she was telling the truth, but he didn't stop until he found out that Anakin was someone that the Force created. 

As much as she loved her husband, she couldn't understand why he was always to protective about her. It was endearing, true, but it got a bit irritating sometimes. It was like he was terrified of loosing her. Her thoughts hesitated at that. 

"So how are you?" Qui-Gon asked. 

Shmi smiled up at him. "Fone," her voice was a bit hoarse after hours of silence. She cleared her throat quietly. "Just thinking." 

His grip tightened just a big. But for his credit, he didn't question what she was thinking about. Instead, he tried to het her mind on something else. "You know, Obi-Wan's making you a surprise present to cheer you up." 

Shmi smiled brightly. "Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?" She thought about what her son would make. Probably something that wouldn't hold for five seconds, but it was the thought that counted. Obi-Wan had always been impatient, and was never really good with tinkering. He was very smart, though, and absorbed information up like a sponge. She knew that Obi-Wan loved to seek his parents' approval. 

"Oops," Qui-Gon said innocently, bringing a laugh out of Shmi. 

"Nice try." Shmi said gently, knowing that her husband had been trying to bring her out of her thoughts. 

"Did it work?" Her husband's voice was full of amusement. 

"No," she murmured, and reached up a ahdn to brush his long hair away. Strange how he liked it like that, but she just thought it to be sweet. She wouldn't have it any other way, anyway. "Still thinking." 

"Then why don't you think about other things?" Qui-Gon whispered in her ear as Shmi just smiled and rested her head on his chest once more. 

"Like what?" She whisspered back. 

"Well... anything." 

"Like...?" 

"I don't know... happy thoughts. What makes you happy?" 

Shmi didn't waste any time on the answer. "You." She could feel the warmth of Qui-Gon's smile through the thick, cold air of Coruscant. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and she had been there by the request of the Jedi Council, whom wanted to meet with them about Anakin. He was very special, that much was clear. And the Jedi Council couldn't understand the type of family that they were. All three of them had enough potential to be great Jedis, but they couldn't gain access to their abilities. All three of them had been trained before, but teh Midi-Chlorines were dorment or something, cause they just couldn't feel the Force. 

They were a strange family, indeed. All three of them had been trained but regected as Jedi because something was blocking their abilities. But they tried to make the best of it. Their only hope now was that Anakin wouldn't be rejected, and now it seems that he won't. 

"Mom? Dad? Obi-Wan called from inside the house. He was around the age of fifteen and was tall with strong features that was a bit more different than his mothers' or father's. His blond hair was kept short and clean and his eyes were a muddled blue that neither mother or father had, but was a combination of both. "Sorry to interrupt, but the Jedi Master Mace Windu just informed that Anakin was sent to the Jedi Temple." 

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said while Shmi kept silent. Shmi smiled faintly to herself as she closed her eyes to savor the moment. She felt very lucky indeed. Although she wasn't a Jedi, she had been trained as one, as had her husband and her son. And that helped the family tremendously. Many families had people who were arrogant, stubborn, and impatient for things to happen. It was the same with her family. But most families also have a lot of arguments, until the couple and children just wouldn't stand wach other anymore. 

That was different with her family. She and Qui-Gon were always patient with each other, and patient for Obi-Wan to grow out of a bad habit. And although Obi- Wan was astill trying to learn his parents' patience, he accepted his parents' decisions as if he were a Padawan learner. And that made the family work exremely well and organized. 

It also kept the little stability that kept the family going strong. And it's kept Shmi well and happy so far. 

A sudden wind shift left Shmi huddled in her husband's embrace. There was nothing as important to her as moments like these. Except for her family, that is. 

Another wind shift and that thought was blown away. She shivered dispite the warm arms around her. But the shivering stopped as a head rested carefully on top of hers. "Are you cold? We could go inside." 

Shmi opened her mouth to say that she wasn't cold, but it came out the wrong way. "I'm just not used to Coruscant." 

The warm arms dropped, and took her hand with a gentlness beyond words. There was no more need to speak at all. They both went back inside, though Shmi paused to shut the door long enough to see the brightest star in the sky wink at her joyfully. With a smile on her face knowing just how lucky she was, that she was living this perfect life, Shmi shut the door and went back to her family. 

End. 


End file.
